Generally, an earset is used being worn on a user's ear while it is wire or wireless connected with an external device (e.g. mobile devices such as a portable media player, mobile communication terminal, smartphone, etc.) for the purpose of listening of a sound or communication of voice signals.
However, users find it difficult to communicate with the other side in a noisy or stormy environment since traditional earsets are exposed to the outside, and the distance between a speaker and a microphone must be constantly maintained so as to prevent oscillation; thus it is hard for traditional earsets to be downsized.
In detail, the earset comprises a connector combined with an external device, a control portion electrically connected with the connector that sets up user modes of the earset and controls general motions of the earset, and a phone means electrically connected with the control portion, being worn on a user's ear, that performs voice output or voice input.
Prior arts are disclosed in the Korean Patent Application No. 10-2000-0018098 (Insert microphone/circumaural type microphone) and 10-2001-0088886 (Audio signal input/output device and earphoneemploying microphone) and the Korean Patent No. 10-1092957 (Microphone) and 10-1109748 (Microphone).
However, traditional earsets using the prior arts do have echo or howling since, when a user communicates with the other side via a phone, the voice of the other side comes out of speakers and enters again into a microphone, thus making it hard to deliver a voice clearly.
Moreover, when a user listens to music or watches a movie, a user's voice enters into a microphone and comes out of speakers since the microphone is arranged either at one side of ears or both ears for the purpose of outputting stereo sounds to both ears, thus hindering the user from listening sounds clearly.